marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Clinton Barton (Earth-1010)/Gallery
Hawkeye.png TactVsBW-HawkVsHam.png|Hawkeye and Black Widow fighting against Hammer and Tactical Force|link=Hydra Four (A!) AvVsHydraFour.png|The Avengers fighting the Hydra Four|link=Hydra Four (A!) HydraFourCounter.png|Hydra Four counter attacks|link=Hydra Four (A!) BullseyeAttackElektraDaredevilHawk.png|Bullseye attacking Hawkeye, Elektra and Daredevil|link=Targeted (A!) BullseyeAttacked.png|Hawkeye, Elektra and Daredevil attacking Bullseye|link=Targeted (A!) Targeted.png|"Targeted"|link=Targeted (A!) Reunited.png|The Avengers reuinited|link=Unibeam Focus (A!) HHvsA.png|Hawkeye and Hulk vs Abomination|link=Unibeam Focus (A!) Welcome Simon!.png|Wonder Man is accepted into the Avengers|link=Ionic Enhancement (A!) Spell Over SHIELD.png|Enchantress casting a spell over Black Widow and Hawkeye.|link=Ionic Enhancement (A!) They Shall Not Die!.png|"The Avengers shall not die!!!"|link=Ionic Enhancement (A!) WonderManAvenger!.png|Wonder Man is officially an Avenger|link=The 10 World's Wonders (A!) WronglyAngry.png|"What is Bruce doing?!"|link=The 10 World's Wonders (A!) SHIELDCrossfire.png|"Oh c’mon that looked like “Crossfire”!"|link=Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (A!) AvengersRosterS1.png|The Avengers|link=To Kill A Mockingbird (A!) HvsCS1.png|Hawkeye vs Constrictor.|link=To Kill A Mockingbird (A!) FinalShowdownS1.png|The Final Showdown!|link=To Kill A Mockingbird (A!) WarehouseBoomS1.png|link=To Kill A Mockingbird (A!) AVENGERSASSEMBLES1.png|"Avengers... ASSEMBLE!!!!!"|link=To Kill A Mockingbird (A!) Avengers.EMH.S01E16.Widows.Sting-CP.avi_snapshot_05.54_-2011.01.26_15.22.16-.jpg|"We will need some serious work at Hydra Base…"|link=Mockingbird Heartbeat (A!) HE_1501.PNG|link=Mockingbird Heartbeat (A!) HawkeyeShootArrowEMH.png|link=Mockingbird Heartbeat (A!) Scene_11.png|link=Mockingbird Heartbeat (A!) Tumblr_lu9jemtwmq1qeh64v.jpg|"Reaper…"|link=Mockingbird Heartbeat (A!) Hawkeye_appearance.png|...who dodged the bullet.|link=Mockingbird Heartbeat (A!) Hawkeye_talks_to_Black_Widow.png|"I’ll come back for you Natasha…"|link=Mockingbird Heartbeat (A!) Mock1.jpg|"I’m thankful that bullet didn’t hit you, Clint…"|link=Mockingbird Heartbeat (A!) HETvADHEDW.png|Hawkeye and Thor vs Ares, Dark Hawkeye and Dark Widow.|link=The Call (A!) HydraWins.png|The Avengers fall unconscious.|link=Get Your Hexes Right! (A!) BW&HEvsF.png|"Who on Earth is Dell Rusk?!"|link=Revelations (A!) DisappointedAvengers.png|The four Avengers were followed by Elektra, leaving Fury alone with his two Agents.|link=Revelations (A!) MovingtoAvengersMansion.png|The Avengers move to the Avengers Mansion.|link=Revelations (A!) AFFBRBLokasenna.png|Avengers, Fantastic Four and Beta Ray Bill in Asgard|link=Lokasenna (A!) HEBPVvsD.png|Hawkeye, Black Panther and Volstagg vs the Destroyer|link=Lokasenna (A!) SHPWBPVLokasenna.png|link=Lokasenna (A!) BattleForAsgard.png|link=Lokasenna (A!) IMG_2018.PNG|Black Panther, Hawkeye and Sif|link=Lokasenna (A!) Avengerswithinfuture.jpg|link=Lokasenna (A!) S1E26-1-.png|"You are always welcome to this Realm, and you will have Asgard's help any time you need it."|link=Lokasenna (A!) 17_ep_27.png|"Hey hey hey, no big guys fight"|link=A Doom With A View (A!) 381963_246838002040251_141635639227155_770918_1340603792_n.jpg|"Flame on!"|link=A Doom With A View (A!) 4f55090b40a04.jpg|"What is this trickery?!"|link=A Doom With A View (A!) DoomSurroundedADWAV.png|Dr. Doom surrounded|link=A Doom With A View (A!) Avengers_Earth's_Mightiest_Heroes_(Animated_Series)_Season_2_1_Screenshot.JPG|The heroes against Dr. Doom|link=A Doom With A View (A!) FuryLives.png|"Why did you take so long?"|link=Birds of a Feather (A!) HawkeyevsHammerMockingbirdvsBowmanonAlpha.png|Hawkeye and Mockingbird vs Hydra Four|link=Winter Is Coming (A!) HeroesPartWaysWIS.png|"When do we start?"|link=Winter Is Coming (A!) Ultron-5Presented.png|Hank Pym introduces Ultron to the Avengers AvengersVsTitManVotF.png|The Avengers vs Titanium Man The Age Of Ultron Is Here.png|The Age of Ultron is here 142.png|"Now, where are we?" 53852e83bdfad.jpg|Hawkeye getting his bow ready HunterBobbiClintFaceJocasta-OR.png|"Mockingbird and her two lovers… In the same spot." JocastaBlasterEyes-OR.png|Jocasta vs Hawkeye, Mockingbird and Lance Hunter JocastaForceField-OR.png|Jocasta shields herself Widow_and_Hawkeye_A!_06.png|"It’s just Bobbi…" Tumblr_mqx91a4RJe1rl14rno7_1280.png|"I’m gonna create an opening from up here!" Hawkeye_A!_10.png|"Hello, blondie." YelenaVsHawkeye-BW.png|"Oh, Arrow-Boy is here too." WidowVsWidow-BW.png|Black Widow vs Yelena Belova Hawkeye_A!_08.png|Hawkeye loading an explosive arrow BelovaDodges-BW.png|"You missed, Arrow-Boy." Tumblr_n5hoz5yPgS1rl14rno2_1280.png|"STOP!" Widow_and_Hawkeye_A!_05.png|Black Widow and Hawkeye Widow_and_Hawkeye_A!_04.png|"We failed." 53714f880149b.jpg|Hawkeye pulling an explosive arrow on his bow Tumblr_n6d4ueeIxP1rl14rno10_1280.png|Trickshot firing a smoke arrow at Hawkeye Tumblr_n32sffd7oF1rl14rno4_1280.png|Hawkeye firing three explosive arrows at the wooden pillar 135822_10-450x250.jpg|Bruto the Strongman vs Hawkeye Tumblr_n6d4ueeIxP1rl14rno3_1280.png|Hawkeye tossed out of the tent AvengersVsDarkAvengers-SeeingRed.png|"You guys love these extremely cinematic poses, don’t you?" Tumblr_ne8f9uLEd21rl14rno7_1280.png|"I guess we do." VibraniumMeshAbsorbsSonicDamage-SeeingRed.png|"I do not like fighting, but I do not lose fights" SlashingThroughBullseye-SeeingRed.png|"Barton, now!" ElectricArrowAtTrickshot-SeeingRed.png|Hawkeye vs Trickshot Tumblr_o6p23os5U41rl14rno4_1280.png|"Wanna try what we planned?" Tumblr_muiyf9WBHL1rl14rno8_1280.png|"Absolutely." GetReady!-SeeingRed.png|Hawkeye and Ant-Man teaming-up Ant-ManED!-SeeingRed.png|Ant-Man propelling himself forward NotSidekicks-StLD.png|"Not so bad for a girl without powers." Category:Galleries